it all began with a smile
by alwaysVA
Summary: "to love is to destroy , to be loved is to be destroyed" Jace Wayland. Ally took this rule from her favorite book and was dedicated to it from the moment her EX cheated on her . But can a weird adventure change her mind .
1. Chapter 1

It all began with a smile

Allyson was your ordinary genius girl, always solving mathematic problems and reading fictive books. She never imagined what would happen on her 17th birthday.

It was a regular morning; Allyson awaked by the sunshine and the birds songs, slowly got up and did her morning routine. After finishing she exited her room and joined her parents in the dining room

"Allyson, sweet heart, why did you left so early last night at the Maria's house "

"I was a little exhausted, mother, plus I have a very important exam this morning."

"You should stop being so harsh on yourself, I believe that you don't have to revise to get a full mark. Start thinking about further things "

"What are you meaning, mother?"

"I don't know, maybe marriage "

The last word said earned the old women an ice cold glance from the man sitting at the end of the table, who remained quiet until now

"Don't listen to your mother's saying, young lady, just remain as you are"

"Of course, sir"

Allyson, unlike many of her friends, was the daughter of one of the greatest business man in the country. Thing that most will doubt seeing her wardrobe or the fact that she studies in a public school. Most people who know would think that she has the perfect life. However, living in a mansion and calling her parents by sir and mother or madam never really was a perfect life for her.

After being served breakfast by her maids, she leaves the house and started her way towards what she always considered as her exile: the school. Only few of her friends knows who her father is, so she was treated as any normal high school girl , even if she was a little bullied by some popular because of her good marks

"What could she has meant by those words, I am still in the spring of my life, why would I think about marriage "

The young lady was absorbed by her thoughts that she never heard the steps behind her nor though that someone is watching her.

Slightly shaking from the cold weather, she entered the old building and went toward her locker. After putting her belongings in it she turned around ready to leave but hit, instead, in a rock body.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't seeing where I was going"

"Miss doesn't need to apologize for something I did"

Allyson taken aback by this kind of language, that she usually hears when she goes to one of the banquets that her parents takes her to, lifted her head slowly and met the eye of the mysterious gentleman , well, young man

"Excuse me, have I met you before "

"Not exactly but it has been a long time I'm observing the young miss"

"So you may know that my name is Allyson, sir"

"In fact, yes but I preferred to wait for her kindness to introduce herself"

"May I know you're name as well?"

"Surely, I'm Prince Jake from Martinis"

Prince? Is he serious?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Allyson's POV:

He really said prince or am I starting to imagine things?

"Excuse me, but I don't understand why a prince would be here, and most importantly, stalking me"

"well , there is an explanation for everything , I was send here by my brother , crowned king Austin in order to bring you back to Martinis "

OK, this guy is really starting to freak me out

"Well, I hope you'd be pleased to hear that I don't know any Austin, let alone a king. In fact, I've never heard of your country"

"The appropriate name would be kingdom. And I'm positive that once you've talked to your parents you'll understand"

"What does sir and madam has to do with this? Do you know them?"

"I'm afraid I'll need to leave now Allyson, you're classmates will be here soon"

He then left me in a total state of choke and fear. He knew me; he knew who I really was. I wonder if someone else does, I mean I told my best friend Trish but it's not the same. I don't want them to start acting weird around me only because I'm riche.

Unlike what I expected, the school day went safely (apart some interactions with popular).

After the end of the last period, I met up with Trish next to the school parking lot

"Hey girl, I didn't see you the whole day what happened?"

"I kind of had a weird interacting this morning with this freak guy who claimed to be a prince from some kingdom"

"Was he good looking?"

"TRISH! I'm freaking telling you that I met a psycho this morning and the only thing you're asking is if his HOT"

"WOW little miss ally is using a common word "

"It is not time to joke Trish. "

I suddenly felt that someone is watching us and before I knew it Jake (the weird guy from this morning) was standing next to us.

"Sorry to interrupt Allyson, but I'm offended by you calling me a psycho"

"I thought I made it clear this morning that I don't want you to stalk me"

That's when I noticed the two grand bodyguards (you know that from the way they were dressed; like black suits, black sunglasses and ear pads) who looked very vigilante and ready to jump into action at anytime

"Why would you be going around with bodyguards?"

"As I told you this morning, I'm a prince and I came here in aim to get you back with me to the kingdom"

"Why does it have to be me?"

"You were choose by my father in case we reached the situation we are in right now"

In the moment the only thing my mind was able to do is register every single word this stranger is telling me, I couldn't process anything

"…. And so now you need to go with me "

"Excuse me?!"

"If you are worrying about your parents I'm sure Mister and Missis Dawson won't object nor refuse an order coming from the queen and the crowned king "

"Do my parents at least know who you are or where are you from?"

"Just come"

"And what if I don't want?"

"Gentlemen, please make sure this lady comes with us"

Before I knew it I was dragged to a luxury black car and throw inside. I waited for few minutes and then heard the engine starting and the car starting to move

Where are these freaks taking me?

**And here is the second chapter I hope you like it please review**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any other thing you recognize **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The ride was very quiet and suspicious; Allyson kept on screaming and arguing that she will call the police if they didn't release her immediately. Unfortunately, these guys seemed to be deaf.

After few more minutes, the car started to slow down.

Allyson relaxed thinking that her threats have finally worked, and suddenly remembered her best friend that is probably still in the parking lot.

The car came to a stop, and the door busted open reveling Jake standing in front of her house.

"What are we doing here?"

"Even if I'm sure your parents won't bother that I take you back with me, I still need to inform them"

The only response that he got was a sharp look from the young women.

They entered from the main entrance and were immediately greeted by the maids and Allyson's parents

"Dear, you should've informed us that you're bringing a guest with you" Mrs. Dawson says

"My excuses your highness, if we knew you were here we would've invited you earlier" Mr. Dawson says while curbing

Allyson's eyes grow as wide as they could when she realized that her parents indeed knew that person who turned out to be a real prince.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can someone please enlighten me with the situation?"

"Allyson, dear, why don't you go to your room and start packing your things?"

Something is going on, and Allyson was willing to find it.

**Allyson's pov:**

I stare at my mom for few more minutes before leaving to my room. Why should I pack my things? Are they seriously thinking of sending me off with a prince to a country I've never heard of?

_Without being harsh, yes I think they are. I mean they told you to pack your things, you don't really think you're going on vacation are you?_

_Ugh, me_ and my stupid reason.

Once I reached my room, Katy (my personal maid) pulled out one of my suitcases and started filling it with the clothes I've chosen , while I plug on my headphones and relaxed on my message chair.

**_Break line_**

"Miss, madam is calling you" Martha's voice rung in my ears

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked few times so that they adjusted to the light.

"Alright, is Katy done yet?"

"I'm afraid she's not. The suitcase was too small for all your clothes to fit in it. She went to bring a bigger one"

"I guess I picked more clothes then I thought I did. Anyway, where's my mother?"

"She's waiting for you in her room, miss"

I got up ready to leave when something popped in my mind

"Has the men left yet?"

"OH, you mean the young men that came with you?"

"Yes, him."

"Yes, he is with Sir in the dining room"

I then left to my mum's room.

**_Hi guys sorry for not updating for that long. Thank you for reviewing it really made my day._**

_**martha2000**__**: thank you so much for your review and it really made me want to update hope you liked the third chapter **_

_**Anonymous: you are served I hope you like it.**_

_**Guest: don't worry next chapter we will see auslly .**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT REGONIZE.**_


End file.
